Staying Strong
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: When Andy suffers a miscarriage after the explosion Sam does his best to be there for her including taking her away to the cabin for a few weeks. When they return and Marlo tells Sam she's pregnant, Sam tries his best to break it to Andy best he can but the news comes harder than expected for Andy who then blames Marlo for her losing her own child.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I do not own Rookie Blue. This is pure fan fic.**

* * *

Feeling arms snake around her and a soft kiss to her neck, Andy McNally's eyes fluttered open slightly as she leaned back into the arms that moved around her, her one hand moving up to rub her eyes little. "What time is it?" She whispered.

"Late. Go back to sleep." Sam Swarek whispered snuggling into her more, gently tightening his arms around her as he let his own eyes fall to a close. It was gone three in the morning and he was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up with his girl. Since the explosion two days ago Sam had been more protective of Andy than ever before even though she wasn't hurt he still could have lost her. He was relieved that all she walked away with was a few broken ribs!

"You okay? You sound grumpy." Andy whispered to him, her eyes had already fallen closed again as she lazily ran her fingers up and down Sam's arm that was around her torso.

Sam gave a little nod. "Just tired. Been a long day." He whispered back to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he opened his eyes a little and looked down to her a small smile tugging his lips noticing she was nodding off in his arms.

"I'm okay, ribs are still broke and I'm still a bit sore, but nothing a nice hot bath can't help." She whispered back to him.

Sam smiled into her hair and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Maybe we'll try and have a nice bath together when we come home tomorrow…" He wasn't thrilled that she wanted to go back to work so soon after the explosion but he wasn't going to argue with her. He knew once her mind was made up that was it there was no arguing about it.

Andy smiled tiredly to herself as her eyes opened once more. "You plan on coming home with me tomorrow?" She mused tilting her head back a little to look at him.

Sam nodded as he looked to her and smiled softly. "I am because I am determined to get this case closed in the morning then when we clock off we are going to come home, I'm going to cook dinner and then we are going to have a nice hot bath together and have a lazy evening."

Andy smiled to herself as she rested her head back down on the pillow. "Sam Swarek you're spoiling me."

"Only the best for my girl." Smiled Sam as he kissed her shoulder once more before resting his own head down on the pillow. "Now get some sleep."

"Yes sir." Laughed Andy and she closed her eyes once more, holding onto the arm that was wrapped around her. "Hey Sam…" She whispered a few seconds later.

"Hmm?" Was his tired response, keeping his eyes closed.

"I love you."

Sam smiled to himself as he kissed her head. "I love you, McNally." He whispered back as he then let a content smile tug on his lips as he happily drifted off to sleep with Andy in his arms.

Andy smiled to herself as she heard him before she happily drifted off to sleep in his arms. It was moments like this she truly treasured. They had gone through so much together.  
Waking up to the sound of the alarm clock going off, Andy groaned as she reached over and turned it off before letting her arm drop a pout forming on her lips. She couldn't be bothered to move. She only felt like she had been asleep five minutes. Rubbing her eyes a little she then glanced over to Sam who was still sleeping peacefully beside her and smiled to herself before she carefully and quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. Coming out moments later with a towel wrapped around her, Andy popped on some underwear and some clothes before she then smiled as she went over to Sam and pressed a soft kiss to his head before she headed out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen she smiled as she left a note for Sam. She loved leaving him cute little notes. Slipping on her shoes she then headed out of the house and walked to work.

"Hey Andy!" Called Chloe as she spotted Andy heading into the parking lot of the station and jogged over to her.

Turning slightly, Andy smiled at the petite red head. "Hey Chloe."

"How you feeling? Wasn't expecting you back so soon." She asked moving her bag up over her shoulder some more.

Andy smiled. "I'm okay; less sore than what I was which is a bonus. Glad to be getting back to work. Hate being home on my own. Nothing to do."

Chloe laughed and looked to her as they headed into the station and towards the locker rooms. "You've only been off a day."

"I know but when I'm stuck at home and Sam's in work there is only so much day time television that you can watch before I feel like I'm losing the plot. Yesterday I watched a whole series of Jeopardy. I couldn't face another day of that." She commented with a chuckle as she went over to her locker.

"Now that is a very good point." Beamed Chloe as she happily went over to her own locker to get changed.

Andy smiled over to her. Chloe was always smiling and full of life! It was refreshing to have in the morning. Even when Chloe came back to work after being shot, she was still the life and soul of the place.  
Changing into her uniform, the two girls then headed into the parade room, plonking herself down next to Chloe, Andy rubbed her forehead a little going off into her own little world.

"McNally." Came Oliver Shaw's voice as he looked over to her.

Snapping out of it, Andy looked to him. "Yes sir?"

"It's good that you are back, but seeing as you still have broken ribs you are confined to desk duty until I get a doctor's note that you are fit to go back on patrol." He informed her.

"Yes sir." Andy replied with a little smile.

Oliver looked to her. He was half expecting her to put up a fight but she didn't. Looking to the other's he smiled. "Assignments are on the bored. Serve. Project. Stay out of trouble." He mused as he then headed out of the parade room and went up to his office.

Getting up from her seat, Andy headed out of the parade room and went over to her desk. Plonking herself down she let out a breath as she relaxed back in her chair.

"Someone looks like they've seen better days." Traci mused as she stood next to Andy's desk. "You feeling okay? You look like you got a hangover from hell."

Andy smiled up to her. "Hey Trace. Yeah I'm fine just tired."

"You sure? You look a bit peaky." Traci commented with a frown.

"Honestly I just feel tired. Sam came in late this morning then before I knew it my alarm was going off. Don't help I'm going to be sat on my butt all day doing nothing but paperwork but I suppose it's better than staying home watching boring daytime television."

Traci smiled. "Well if you find yourself falling asleep at your desk come and see me and I'm sure we can find something to keep you awake."

Andy smiled softly to her friend. "Thanks Trace."

Traci smiled and headed up to her office. "And get a coffee down you!" She called over to her.

Andy tipped her head back and laughed at her friend before she then looked back to her computer and started to do her paperwork. Rubbing her eyes a little she leaned back into her chair. She didn't feel too good but she put it down to coming back to work too soon. Getting up from her chair, Andy made her way to the ladies locker room, hoping a splash of cold water on her face would make her feel better. She was feeling crappier by the second.

"Wasn't expecting you so early." Mused Traci as Sam came in.

Sam smiled tiredly. "Well I'm hoping to get this case closed today and then head home with my beautiful girlfriend." He mused as he sat down at his desk. "I've made reservations."

Traci raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Where too?" She asked leaning forward on her desk.

"That Italian restaurant on the corner of 13th Street."

"Shut up." Traci gawped at him. "That place is impossible to get reservations! Tell me how you did it."

Sam laughed. "I begged." He shook his head and shrugged. "I've been asking for weeks and finally managed to get tonight."

"Does Andy know?" Traci asked with a grin.

Sam shook his head. "No I didn't mention it in case I couldn't get one so it'll be a nice surprise later. She thinks I'm cooking dinner tonight." He mused before glancing out of the glass to the other officers and frowned not seeing Andy. "Speaking of …where is she? Not out on patrol is she?"

Traci frowned looking out. "No she was sat at her desk…maybe she popped to get a coffee or something. She looks awful this morning."

Sam frowned looking to her. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see her before she left?"

Sam shook his head. "I was out like a light…"

She shrugged. "I dunno she looks pale and peaky…didn't even put up a fight when Oliver put her on desk duty. Maybe she's coming down with something."

Sam looked back out to see if he could see Andy once more. "I'll keep an eye on her." He mumbled. "Tell me if you see her." He told her before he then pulled himself forward to his desk and began to get back to his case. He really wanted this case to be closed.

"I'm going to head to the ladies then make a coffee. You want one?" Traci asked getting up from her chair.

Sam looked up from his paperwork. "Sure. Better add three sugars." He mumbled looking back down. "Thanks Nash."

Traci smiled and headed down out of the offices before heading to the ladies locker room. Smiling at fellow officers as she passed them by. Heading into the locker room she headed over to the cubicles, a frown forming as she saw someone's foot poking out of one of the cubicles. "Hello…" she called as she moved closer and knocked on the door. "You okay in there?" She asked before frowning as she got no response. Going into the cubicle next door, she put the toilet seat lid down before she climbed on it and peered over the top to the next cubicle, her eyes widening. "Andy!" She gasped as she saw her friend collapsed on the floor in the cubicle. Jumping down she rushed out to the entrance of the locker room. "I need help in here!" She shouted before looking to an officer who was about to pass by. "Go get Swarek, now." She ordered before she rushed back inside to Andy. "Andy." She called once more, trying to get her friend to respond as she tried to get the door unlocked.

"Nash?" Came Sam's confused voice as he cautiously entered. You could never be too careful of officers changing.

"Sam over here!" She called; the panic was clear in her voice.

Coming over Sam frowned as he looked to her. "What's wrong?" He asked before watching her try and pick the lock of the toilet door. "Uh Nash what are you doing?"

"Sam its Andy. She's in there. She's unconscious."

Sam's face drained of colour as he rushed over and tried the door. "McNally…" He called trying to budge the door as hard as he could.

Going into the cubicle, Traci stopped in her tracks as she saw blood oozing through into the cubicle and looked to Sam. "Kick it down." She told him.

Sam stopped and looked to her. He felt sick.

"Kick it down now!" She told him again.

Stepping back a little Sam then kicked the door as hard as he could until it flung open. "McNally." He called once more as he rushed over to his unconscious girlfriend. Scooping her up he then bought her out so they had more room and gently laid her down on the floor and knelt beside her, he was about to cup her face when he saw his hand was saturated in blood.

"Guys what's going on in here?" Came Oliver's voice from behind them before his face dropped seeing Andy unconscious and Sam covered in blood. Andy's blood. "Oh my god…" He mumbled before he grabbed his radio he called dispatch to send an ambulance immediately before moving down next to Sam. "She'll be alright, brother." He whispered to him as he passed him some hand towels.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked wiping his hand before looking to Traci as she knelt the other side of Andy.

"I don't know. I came in and I saw a foot poking out of the cubicle. When no one responded when I tried to get their attention I climbed up on the toilet in the next cubicle and looked over and saw her lying there. I told someone to go and get you right away." She told him.

Shaking his head, Sam then cupped Andy's face. "Andy…"He whispered down to her before looking up as the EMS crew came in and reluctantly got up so they could do their work. He watched them aimlessly, he could feel his whole world crashing around him as he heard that her pulse was faint and her breathing was shallow. He couldn't lose her. Not after everything they had been through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy." Came Oliver's voice as he came down the hospital corridor and sat next to his friend. "Any news?" He asked as he looked to him, whilst Traci, Dov, Chris, Nick and Gail all followed behind him. It was one of their own. They couldn't stay at the station and do nothing.

Sam sighed as he shook his head as he looked to him. "She's still in surgery…they're not telling me what's going on." He whispered as he looked to him briefly once more before he ran his hands over his face. "I'm going crazy out here I need to know what's going on." He mumbled with a sigh as he stared blankly ahead of him.

"I'm sure they're doing everything they can, Sam." Traci reassured him as she looked to him as she sat down next to Oliver.

"Traci's right." Oliver commented looking to him and moved his arm supportively around his friend. "She is in the best possible care right now. And you know that girl is a fighter. She's not going anywhere without a fight."

"But still doesn't help that I don't have a clue what's going on…she was fine until today…well I mean from the obvious injuries she got from the explosion…this was the last thing I was expecting to happen."

"Do you think that's what's happened?" Chris asked looking to them.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Gail asked looked to him.

"I mean she walked away from that explosion with only a few broken ribs…what if they missed something?" Chris explained looking to them.

"Looks like we're about to find out…" Dov commented as a Doctor came out of the surgery room and over to them.

Sam jumped to his feet as he looked to him. "How is she? Can I see her?" He asked looking to him.

The doctor looked between them all. "Are you family?" He then asked Sam.

"I'm her boyfriend." He told the doctor.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private…"

Sam looked to him and shook his head. "No…just tell me."

The doctor sighed and looked to them all before looking to Sam. "As you know Miss McNally suffered some injuries due to an explosion two days ago…."

Sam nodded folding his arms across his chest. "Broken ribs…"

The doctor nodded as he looked to him. "Yes, we think the impact of explosion caused Miss McNally to…" He paused and sighed. "We think impact of the explosion caused a miscarriage which resulted in a haemorrhage…hence why she lost so much blood."

"She was pregnant?" Sam whispered, the colour draining from his face as he looked to the doctor in complete shock.

The doctor nodded. "She was a couple of weeks along, Andy will be fine but we will keep her in for a couple of days to get her blood levels back up to normal."

"Can I see her?" He asked. All he wanted was to see her.

The doctor nodded and offered a small smile. "Only one visitor at a time though…she's might be unconscious for a few hours."

"Tell her we love her." Traci told him with a soft smile. It was so hard to take in. Andy was miscarrying right in front of her and none of them had a clue. Did Andy even know she was pregnant? So many thoughts ran through her head.

Sam nodded to Traci before following the doctor to the private room where Andy was being kept. Looking through the window he blinked away the tears. How could this be happening right now? He didn't even know she was pregnant. Quietly going in he headed over to her bed, he sighed. She looked so fragile right now. She was connected to all these wires. It didn't look like his Andy right now. Fighting back the tears he took a hold of her hand as he sat down on the chair and pressed a soft kiss to her hand as he kept his eyes locked on her. His eyes glanced to her stomach. How could they have not known? He started to think…she didn't show no signs she was pregnant. No morning sickness…no nothing. Sighing to himself he then gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he then looked up as she started to stir. "McNally…" He whispered as he stood up and moved closer to her. "McNally." He whispered once more, still keeping a hold of her hand.

Her eyes slowly opening, Andy let a frown form as she looked to Sam. Nothing was making sense right now. "Sam…" She whispered as she saw him, her voice all groggy and dry. Looking around she frowned a little. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital…" He whispered before he sighed and kissed her forehead. "You scared me…"

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes a little.

"What do you remember?" He asked looking to her.

Andy thought for a minute before she sighed. "I was sat at my desk…I didn't feel too good so I went to the locker room to splash some cold water on my face…I had cramps…I went into the cubicle and then…" She trailed off. "Then I woke up here…" She mumbled before looking to him. "Sam what's going on?" She asked.

Sam looked down to her, looking down to their hands before looking to her once more. "You had a miscarriage." The words were a whisper.

Andy frowned as she looked to him. "What are you talking about?"

Sam sighed keeping a hold of her hand. "You were pregnant Andy…the doctor said they think the impact of the explosion is what caused it and why you haemorrhaged so much…" He whispered as he looked to her trying not to cry. He could how broken she looked right now. How devastated the news he just told her made her.

Andy frowned even more as she tried to process what Sam had just told her. She didn't understand what was happening right now. She felt numb.

"We will get through this Andy…" Sam whispered as he kissed her hand and looked to her. "I promise we will."

Andy fought back tears as she kept her eyes locked on their hands.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Sam asked looking to her.

Andy shook her head. She couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words. The news was like a kick in the teeth. The tears just rolled down her cheeks as she tried to keep it together but it was just too much. Even though she had no idea she was pregnant it was still heart breaking to hear that you had lost a child.

Sam's heart broke as he looked to her. He knew he wanted a future with this woman and children were part of that and here they were mourning the loss of one. Wiping away the tear that rolled down her cheek, he gently stroked her cheek. He didn't know what to say that could make her feel better. Hell he doubted anything he said would make her feel better. Getting up from the bed he then moved up to her more and climbed back on the bed properly with her, moving his arms around her he kissed her head and just held her in his arms before he softly ran his fingers through her hair and just held her. They were mourning the loss of their child.

Leaning into Sam as he moved his arms around her, Andy just let the tears roll down her cheeks as she curled into him, her hand moving to his shirt as she clung onto him tightly. She felt like her world was falling apart right now. She had always longed for a baby and she wanted nothing more than to give Sam a child. Right now she felt like a failure. She felt like she failed that baby and she felt like she had failed herself as a woman and she felt like she had failed Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Andy sleeping in his arms, a soft sigh passed his lips as he softly ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm. He didn't know what to do or say to her, he just let her cry in his arms until she eventually fell asleep. As there was a gentle knock on the door he looked over and saw Oliver poke his head in. Offering a soft smile to him he gently slipped away from Andy and headed out, gently closing the door after him. "Hey Oliver…"

"How she doing?" Oliver asked as he looked to him before glancing over to Andy who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Sam shook his head and sighed as he rested his hands on his hips and looked to his best friend. "She's not good."

"Have you told her what happened?"

Sam nodded a little. "Yeah. She was heartbroken. Cried herself to sleep in my arms."

"Awe man." He sighed and looked to him. "Did she know?"

Sam shook his head leaning back onto the wall next to Andy's room. "Not a clue. When I told her she had a miscarriage she had no idea what I was talking about. When I explained…" He trailed off and sighed rubbing his forehead a little.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Sighed Oliver as he moved his arms around his friend for a hug. "I know how much you guys were looking forward to starting a family. You'll get through this. Together. We all got your back brother. Take as much time off as you need. Go to my cabin for a few weeks just the two of you if you want." He told him looking to him before resting his hands on his shoulders. "Andy needs you right now. That's the main thing. If there is anything that you need then let me know okay?" He told him looking to him.

Sam nodded and offered him a small smile. "Thanks brother." He sighed and looked back into the room before he then looked back to Oliver. "I don't know what to do." He admitted as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how to make this okay."

Oliver sighed moving his hands into his pockets as he looked to him. "Right now, the only thing you can do is be there for her. Be there for each other. I can't say it's something I know how to deal with…but together you will get through it. You are solid together. She has you. That's what she needs right now." Looking over to Andy as he noticed her moving around he looked to Sam. "Get back in there. I'll check in later." He told him before he then looked over to Andy one more time before heading back down the corridor.

"Thank you brother." Sam whispered before he then headed back into the room. Heading over to the bed he gently climbed back on before he moved his arm around Andy and pressed a soft kiss to her head before moving some hair out of her face. She was still beautiful as ever.

As she felt Sam kiss her head, Andy's eyes slowly fluttered open. For a moment she forgot where she was, but then she noticed the machines behind Sam and reality hit once more and she sighed. "I thought it was all a bad dream." She whispered as she looked to him.

Sam looked down to her and sighed as he held her close to him leaning his head down onto hers gently as he rubbed her back a little. "I know. I wish it was. I wish I could take the pain away for you." He looked down to her. "But I promise you…you and I will get through this together."

Andy nodded a little as she looked to him. She had no idea what she would do without him. How she would be able to do this on her own. It wasn't worth thinking about it. "I wanna go home." She whispered with a sigh as she played with the bedsheet slightly. She just wanted to go home with him and be alone with him.

Sam nodded as he looked to her. "I know you do and as soon as you're allowed I'm going to get you out of here. Oliver said we can take as much time off as we want. Said we could go to his cabin for a few weeks if we want. Get away from everything here. Get through this together." He whispered hoping she'd like the idea of going to the cabin. He was trying to be strong as possible for her but if he was being honest he just wanted to lay there and just cry with her, but he knew she needed him and he needed to be strong right now.

"When can we go home?" She asked as she looked to him.

Sam sighed and gave a little shrug. "I don't know. They were keeping you here mainly to get your blood level up because you had lost so much blood, maybe when that is back to normal we can get you home."

Andy nodded a little before she curled into Sam more. She just wanted to go home.

Gently tightening his arms around her he kissed her head once more before he then looked up as the door knocked and the doctor came in.

"Morning." Smiled the doctor as he moved and stood at the end of the bed and looked to Andy. "How you feeling this morning? Did you sleep okay?" He asked looking to her.

"I want to go home." Was Andy's simple reply as she looked to him, her grip on Sam tightening.

The doctor nodded. "Perfectly understandable and we will try and get you home as soon as we can. Andy, are you aware of what happened?"

Andy nodded a little as she looked away. "I lost my baby."

The doctor nodded a little. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but you lost a lot of blood so we need to get your blood level up before you go anywhere…not to mention you did have surgery so we could stop the haemorrhaging…we just need to keep you in a few more days make sure you don't catch any infections before we send you home."

"Roughly how long are you saying?" Sam asked looking to him. "I just want to get her home. I'll look after her. Put her on bed rest if I have to."

The doctor looked to the couple and sighed. He could see how much they just needed to get home so they could grieve. "I'll see what the blood level is like…if I am happy that it has come up enough…I'll allow you to go home tonight. I'll prescribe antibiotics in case an infection does occur but normally as long as you keep the wound clean and dry until the stitches have dissolved there shouldn't be an infection…but I would recommend being on bed rest for a few days if I do let you go home."

Sam nodded as he looked to the doctor. "How long will it take for the stitches to dissolve?."

"Not long. But like I said let me look at the blood work and then I'll decide if it's okay to go home. I'll go and get what I need then I'll be back." He told them before he left them alone in the room.

Looking down to Andy he kissed her head. "Hopefully we can get you out of here today then we'll spend a few days at home then we'll go away when you're feeling up to it okay?" He whispered down to her as he softly ran his fingers up and down her arm.

Andy nodded a little. "Who knows what's happened?" She asked as she looked to him.

Sam looked to her and sighed. "Oliver, Traci, Dov, Chris, Nick and Gail…they all came to the hospital when you were in surgery. The doctor explained what happened…." He trailed off and looked to her once more. "You don't have to see anyone until you are ready okay?"

Andy nodded and sighed before looking up as the doctor came back in with a small trolley.

"Okay Andy just going to take some blood and send it off, we should have the results in a few hours then we will know if you'll be going home or not." He told her as he moved to the side of her. Moving the elastic around the top of her arm he then found a vein and extracted blood into some vials. Popping on a small bandage when he was done he then looked to them. "I'll be back in a few hours with your results." He offered them a smile before he left to send Andy's blood off.

Watching the doctor go Andy sighed as she rested her head back on the pillow. She just wanted this to be over.

Sam looked down to her. "How about I head home and I get you a change of clothes and a wash bag? Get you out of this hospital gown and into your own stuff?"

Andy thought about it for a minute before she sighed and nodded. She didn't want him to go but right now she just wanted a fresh pair of clothes and a wash. She knew she wouldn't be able to shower until these stitches dissolved.

Tilting her head up gently, Sam pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he pressed his forehead lightly to hers. "I'll be as quick as I can. Try and get some sleep or at least try and eat something."

"I'll try." Andy whispered before she looked to him. "You'll come straight back won't you?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly panicked.

Sam looked to her and nodded as he took her hand in his. "Of course I will sweetheart. I'm literally going home, getting some stuff for you then coming straight back here. I promise." Kissing her head he got up from the bed and moved some hair out of her face. "I'll be back soon. I mean it. Sleep or eat." He told her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go as he then headed out to go home. Sooner he left sooner he would be back.

Andy watched him go before she then looked over to the window. She hated him going but she needed some clean stuff. Sighing to herself she then curled up in the bed. She wasn't hungry. She couldn't think of food right now, she kept replaying the explosion over and over in her head. Bringing the bed sheet up over her head she just hid away from the world. She didn't want to see anyone and didn't want anyone to see her. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, hoping by the time she woke up Sam would be back and they would be going home. She didn't want to spend another night here. She wanted to be at home with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam made his way through the corridors of the hospital, he looked up seeing the doctor that was treating Andy over by the nurse's station. "Hey doc…" He called as he made his way over to him. "Any news yet on Andy's blood results?" He asked as he looked to him, hoping for the love of God that he was able to take his girl home.

The doctor looked up smiled to Sam as he came over. "Your timing is perfect they have just come back." He informed waving the envelope slightly at him before he then opened it and read the paper and sighed as he looked to Sam. "They're not as high as I'd like to be able to discharge her."

Sam sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking to him. "Doc please…I just want to get her home. It's bad enough we've lost the baby, but last thing she needs is to be stuck in here. It's going to bring her down even more. Please just let me take her home."

The doctor looked to him for a minute before folding his arms across his chest. "If I let her go home today…she needs to come in daily for blood tests to make sure that her blood levels are coming up until I am happy they have regulated."

Sam nodded to him. "I'll do whatever you want me to do but please let me take her home."

The doctor looked to him before he sighed and nodded. "Fine I'll discharge her…but she needs to come in tomorrow and every day after that until they are back to normal." He told him firmly. "And she needs to still be on bed rest. Like I said earlier I'll prescribe antibiotics just in case an infection occurs. Give me an hour or two to get everything sorted then you can take her home."

Sam nodded and smiled to him. "Thank you." He smiled to him before he went to Andy's room. Going inside he frowned slightly seeing she had hidden herself under the covers. Popping her bag down on the chair he gently moved the covers down and smiled softly seeing that she had nodded off. Not wanting to wake her, he moved her bag down onto the floor before he then sat down on the chair as he happily watched her sleep for a few minutes. Grabbing the magazine he had bought for her out of the bag he then began to flick through it, something to pass the time until she woke up.  
As she started to move around an hour later, Sam put the magazine aside before he moved forward a little, moving his hand to Andy's as he offered her a soft smile. "Hey you…" He whispered to her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Shifting a little, Andy smiled a little to him, her grip on his hand tightening as she laced their fingers together. "How long was I out?" She asked looking to him.

"Well I've been here for about an hour…" He smiled. "I saw the doctor on my way in…he's agreed I can take you home but over the next couple of days we have to come in and you need to have blood tests just to make sure your blood levels are rising and regulating. We just need to wait about an hour for him to get everything sorted for you." He explained softy to her.

Hearing she could go home, Andy moved and sat up properly a look of relief washing over her as she relaxed back in the bed slightly. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "He wasn't going to let you because your blood levels weren't as high as he wanted but I managed to convince him to let me take you home."

Andy nodded as she let her body relax in the bed before looking to him. "Did you bring my stuff?" She asked to him.

"I did." Smiled Sam as he got up from the chair and grabbed her bag from the floor as he popped it on the bed and opened it up before pulling out her wash bag and popping it on the side by her. "I know you can't have a shower until your stitches dissolve but you could have a wash and I've bought you joggers and a vest but I chucked one of my shirts in there seeing as I know how much you love to wear them."

Andy smiled a little to him. "Thank you."

Sam smiled. She didn't smile fully but right now the smallest of smiles were good enough for him. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he handed her the washbag. "Get freshened up and I'll go see what the doctor is doing." Kissing her head once more he then left her to get herself sorted, closing the door quietly behind him.

Andy nodded as she watched him go before she carefully got out of the bed and headed over to the sink in the corner and looked in the mirror. She looked awful. Filling it up with warm water she then tied her hair up out of her face before she took off the hospital gown. Seeing the stitches she swallowed hard and took a breath. Another reminded of what she had lost. Shaking her head she opened the washbag and got what she needed. Avoiding looking into the mirror she washed down best she could, it was quite painful when she moved certain ways and right now she did not want to loosen any stitches and risk being stuck in here another night. Gently dabbing herself dry she then slipped on some clean underwear before slipping on her joggers and her vest she then popped Sam's shirt on top and done up two buttons before she brushed her teeth over by the sink. She just wanted to feel clean and up until now she felt gross. When she was done she popped everything in her bag before she moved back over to the bed and moved back on it as she waited for Sam to come back. Picking up her phone from the side she took a breath. She dreaded seeing how many people had text her. Turning it on she then stared at the screen for a few minutes before seeing all the messages come through.

 _Traci Nash  
Hey Andy, thinking of you, if you need anything at all just let me know. Love you x _

_Nick Collins  
Let me know when you're up for visitors and I'll bring an omelette and Chris said he'll make muffins. I know hospital food isn't the best. Get well soon x_

 _Traci Nash  
Hey Andy, me again! Oliver said Sam's going to take you to the cabin for a while when you're out of hospital. I'll come and see before you go if you like? Let me know. Everyone sends their love x_

 _Dad  
Andy, Sam called me. I'll be home as soon as I can. I'm catching the next flight home. I'll see you soon x_

Sighing Andy put the phone on the side once more before she stared blankly ahead of her. She didn't know how to reply back to anyone of them. She knew Traci would be there for her no matter what but it didn't make the situation any easier. And her dad? She couldn't think of how he was going to be with her. Looking up as Sam came in with a pharmacy bag she frowned a little. "What's in there?" She asked gesturing to the bag with a slight nod

"Antibiotics in case you develop an infection also some painkillers to help ease any well…pain. Doctor said we can go but obviously I need to bring you back tomorrow for more blood tests."

Andy nodded to him as she got off the bed and slipped her shoes on and looked to him. "Let's go home."

Sam nodded as he popped the pharmacy bag into her main bag before looking to her. "You want to grab something to eat on the way home? Pizza? Burger?" He asked with a soft smile.

Andy scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I'm not hungry. You can grab something if you want though." She mumbled as she picked up her phone and slid into her pocket before making sure that she had everything before they set off.

Sam looked to her for a minute before shaking his head. "Nah I'll cook something when we get in." He smiled to her before opening the door and bringing in a wheelchair.

Andy looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not getting in that…"

"Yes you are." Sam told her as he hooked her bag onto the handles and moved the wheelchair closer to her. "You have stitches. The deal for me bringing you home was that you are to be on bed rest." He looked to her. "Sit." He instructed as he looked to her.

A heavy sigh passing her lips, Andy reluctantly sat in the wheelchair. This was not what she wanted but she knew she would have no choice. Sam was as stubborn as she was at times.

Smiling as she got into the chair, Sam then wheeled her out and headed to the hospital car park where his truck was parked. Moving around to the passenger side he opened the door before holding out his hand for Andy.

Taking Sam's hand, Andy pulled herself from the chair before climbing into the truck, with Sam's help. She still felt sore. Relaxing back in the chair she then popped her seatbelt on as she waited for Sam to get into the car. She just wanted to go home and climb into bed.

Popping Sam's bag in the back of the truck, Sam popped the wheelchair back before he then climbed in the truck and looked to Andy. "Ready to go?"

Andy nodded to him. "Yep. Let's go home."

Nodding Sam started the engine and drove out of the parking lot and to his place. They spent a lot of time there so it made sense. And he could keep an eye on her!  
The short journey home was silent. He could see in the corner of his eye that she was struggling to stay awake. Pulling up outside his place he then climbed out of the truck before going around to Andy's side and opened the door to help her out. "You look exhausted." He whispered down to her, moving his hand to her elbow to help her get out.

Getting out of the car she looked to him and sighed. "I am a little." She shrugged a little. "I just wanna laze in bed and watch TV."

"That we can do." Gently scooping her up he looked to her. "Let's get you up to bed."

Andy laughed a little. "I can walk…"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. You are on complete bed rest as of now." He told her. "No arguments." He smiled and kissed her head as he carried her inside. He'd come back for her stuff later on. Unlocking the door he pushed it open and made his way in before kicking it shut behind him, smiling to himself seeing Andy had snuggled into him. Going up the few steps to the bedroom he then gently placed Andy down on the bed. "Can I get you anything?" He asked as he looked to her.

Andy shook her head. "No thanks."

Sam nodded a little before he then sat on the bed with her and looked to her. "Do you wanna talk?" He asked. They hadn't talked about what happened.

"There's nothing to talk about." She whispered looking to him.

"Andy you were pregnant."

"And now I'm not." Was her reply back before she then laid down on the bed and curled up a little, her back to him. "I failed that baby and I failed you."

Sam sighed before frowning. "What do you mean failed me?" He asked confused before shaking his head. "Andy don't you dare blame yourself for what happened." He told her before he moved around the bed and laid down next to her to face, seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks he gently wiped them away with his thumb. "It's not your fault." He whispered to her. "We didn't know this was going to happen. We didn't even know you were pregnant. Andy you cannot blame yourself for this." He told her moving some hair away from her face. "You have not failed me. Far from it. I love you so much and nothing is ever going to change that. When I got you out of that cubicle…it was a living nightmare because I thought I was going to lose you." He kissed her head and wiped more of her tears. "We will have our baby…we will have lots of babies." He promised looking to her before he sighed and moved her closer to him as she just broke down. She had cried when he first told her, but now…it was worse. She had been suppressing so much in hospital, keeping herself together that right now it had gotten too much and all she could do was cry. "I'm right here." He whispered as he gently tightened his arms around her, softly stroking her hair as he held her close to him. "I'm going to hold onto you and I'm never gonna let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

A frown forming on Sam's features as he his phone went off on the bedside table, he gently rolled away from Andy who was sleeping peacefully next to him and grabbed his phone from the side. Getting up from the bed he quietly left the room before he answered his phone, gently closing the door after him. "Hey Oliver." He mumbled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes a little. "How's it going?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." Mused Oliver from the other end of the phone. "How's it going?"

Sam nodded. Mainly to himself. "Good."

"And Andy?"

"She's good. She seems a lot more relaxed now we are out here. Less…distant than she had been." He explained as he headed down to the living room area of the cabin and sat himself down on the couch. They had been here four days now. Two days after Sam bought Andy home from the hospital the doctor was happy that her blood levels were normal and discharged her. Andy was initially distant. Quiet. But now they were out here in the cabin, Andy was a lot more relaxed and seemed to be getting back to her old self.

"Yeah? That's good brother, just remember it's going to take time okay? Don't get your boxers in a twist if she pushes you away. Give her the space she needs then be there for her when she needs you."

"Oliver Shaw are you turning into a psychologist without telling me?" He mused with a cheeky grin.

"Words of wisdom my friend. Everything at the cabin okay?"

"Yeah of course. Scared we won't leave it one piece?" He mused with a smirk.

"I trust you brother don't worry. Enjoy it out there okay? Send Andy our love."

"I will. Thanks brother." Hanging up the phone he then got to his feet once more and went back to the bedroom. Climbing back on the bed he kissed Andy's shoulder before happily moving his arms around her and curled back up with her.

"Who was that?" Andy asked tiredly as she leant back into him more.

"Just Oliver checking in, making sure everything was okay with the cabin. He sends his love." He whispered to her as he kissed her shoulder once more.

Andy smiled to herself as she heard him. "He's too adorable." She whispered tiredly before she happily turned in his arms and draped her arm over his torso and gently rested her forehead against his chin.

"You sleep okay?" He whispered down to her, kissing her forehead.

Andy smiled and nodded as she tilted her head up slightly to look at him. "Surprisingly I did. This bed is quite comfy."

"Memory foam." Laughed Sam with a shake of his head before he looked to her. "How are you feeling in general?" He asked moving his arm around her more, softly stroking her back. He just wanted to know that she was alright.

Andy sighed at his question and shrugged a little to him as she lazily played with the hairs on his chest, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You can talk to me Andy." He told her softly, moving his fingers to under her chin he gently lifted her head up to look at him. "Talk to me."

Andy looked to him. "I feel like…there's a part of me missing." She whispered looking down slightly to his chin before looking to him, meeting his eyes once more. "I keep thinking…what if. What if I hadn't gone to that evidence room? We'd still have our baby. I feel guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." Sighed Sam as he looked to her. "Nothing at all. It was unavoidable…but we're going to have our baby. I promise. That will happen." Cupping her face gently in his hands he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before looking to her. "Now we can stay here as long as you want. There is no rush to go home. This time right now is about us. Getting through this together."

Andy nodded as she heard him. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Kissing him back as he kissed her she smiled slightly before she then sighed and cuddled into him more. "I love you." She whispered clinging onto him tightly.

"I love you too." He whispered to her before he kissed her head and held her close to him before he then looked down to her. "Now…what do you want for breakfast?" he asked looking to her.

"I'm not really hungry." She mumbled looking to him.

Sam frowned and sighed. "McNally you haven't eaten properly since you were taken into hospital…you got to eat something, there's hardly anything to you right now." He whispered with a soft sigh passing his lips as he ran his fingers gently over her hip bone. She was thin anyway…but right now she was even thinner. She'd lost so much weight.

"I just don't have an appetite right now." She whispered with a sigh.

"Just eat something…for me?"

Andy looked to him for a minute. She knew he wouldn't let this go until she ate something. Nodding a little she sighed. "Fine but nothing big."

"Bacon sandwich?" He asked with a smile to her.

Andy nodded and smiled to him. "Sure."

Sam smiled as he lent down and stole a kiss off her before he climbed off the bed and headed out to the kitchen.

Sighing to herself Andy rolled onto her back before she stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before she then dragged herself out of bed. She had to get her act together. She had to stay strong but at this point she didn't know how to. Slipping on one of Sam's t-shirts she then headed out and stood in the kitchen doorway watching Sam. "I think I could get used to seeing you cooking." She mused looking to him.

Sam scoffed. "I always cook thank you very much."

"You assist me…" She teased looking to him.

Sam looked back to her and smirked. "Behave you." He poked his tongue out to her before he flipped the bacon over before he then moved over to her, moving his arms around her waist he playfully tapped her bum and kissed the top of her nose before kissing her.

Moving her arms around him, Andy smiled as she happily kissed him back, keeping herself close to him as she rested her head on his chest. When she was in his arms the pain of their loss seemed to fade away. If she didn't have Sam she didn't know how she would be able to get through this. He was her rock.

Gently moving back to the frying pan with Andy still in his arms he kissed her head and smiled as he hooked her under his arm as he then used his free arm to flip the bacon once more. "You want an egg too?" He asked looking down to her, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

Andy shook her head staying cuddled into his side. "No just bacon will be fine."

Nodding a little Sam then popped the bacon onto the waiting bread on the side. Breaking away from Andy he made the sandwiches up before cutting them in half and passed a plate to Andy. "Dig in." He mused with a smile to her.

Taking the plate, Andy smiled as she made her way over to the couch. Plonking herself down she then picked up one half of her sandwich and bit into it.

Seeing Andy finally eat something he couldn't help but smile. Grabbing his own plate he then moved and sat down next to her, happily digging into his own sandwich. "So what would you like to do today?" He asked as he looked to her.

Swallowing the food that was in her mouth, Andy then looked to him and shrugged a little to him. "Do we have to do anything?" She asked looking to him. "Can't we just…be lazy?"

Sam laughed and smiled to her. "We could…but we've done that since we've got here." He finished off his sandwich and popped the plate on the coffee table in front of him. "How about…we go for a walk? Then after that we can laze around the lake with a few beers and I can tell you how much I love you."

Andy smiled as she heard him. "That kinda sounds perfect." She mused with a smile to him before she finished her sandwich off and popped her plate on top of his before she climbed over to him and moved to sit on his lap, straddling him she cupped his face as she lent down and kissed him. "I love you."

Moving his arms around her as she straddled him he happily kissed her back before smiling, gently running his fingers across her jaw. "And I love you…" He whispered to her before he smiled and happily pulled her down for another kiss. He was expecting her to push him away. They hadn't been intimate since the explosion; she just about let him hold her through the night so this was a big step for them!

Smiling as he kissed her again, Andy happily kissed him back. She knew she couldn't keep pushing him away. It wasn't fair on him. They always loved being intimate with each other and she wanted them to keep doing that. They had to stick together in this. Running her hands down his chest, she moved her hands up under his shirt to feel his abs. Feel his skin. The kiss getting more intense and full of need by the second.

As he felt her hands move up under his shirt, he broke the kiss slightly and looked to her, he could feel himself getting turned on. "We don't have to…" he whispered resting his hands on her hips. He didn't want her to feel like she had to.

"I want to." She whispered hovering her lips to his. "I want you." She whispered pressing her lips to his once more.

Hearing her he nodded a little and kissed her back once more, his hands moving slowly up her back as he gently pulled her body closer to his. He loved this woman more than life itself and he was going to make sure that she knew it. He was going to spend every day for the rest of his life showing this woman how much he loved her.

* * *

 ** _So i thought we'd end this chapter on a happier note! :)_**

 ** _I will try and get a chapter done by tomorrow but as i'm working tomorrow evening then going on holiday wednesday morning i can't promise anything. I will try my best. If not i'll be back in a week._**

 ** _i'm overwhelmed by the support this story is getting and i'm so glad that you are all enjoying it! I know it's a very sensitive subject._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter :)_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _K x_**


	6. Chapter 6

Softly running his fingers up and down Andy's back as she laid breathlessly on top of him, Sam pressed a soft kiss to her head and happily held her in his arms just enjoying this moment with her. He had waited for this moment and now they were finally having it after their loss. He would have waited forever if he had to, but right now he was so happy to be holding his girl in his arms.

Tilting her head up slightly to look at Sam, Andy rested her one hand on his chest and smiled to him. "Oliver won't be happy if he finds out we had sex on his couch." She mused with a chuckle as she looked to him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he looked to her; shrugging a little he kept his arms around, still softly stroking her back as he gazed down to her. "We won't tell him. It'll be our little secret." He whispered with a smile to her.

Andy couldn't help but laugh as she heard him and happily stayed curled up on his chest lazily drawing circles with her finger. "Our little secret." She whispered with a smile as she sighed happily to herself. She felt relaxed. Content. Something she hadn't felt since the accident. "Did you still want to go for that walk?" Andy asked looking up to him.

"God no." Laughed Sam as he looked down to her. "You've worn me out."

Andy sighed in relief as he said no. "Good cause I think you've worn me out more and I couldn't face it." She admitted with a laugh as she looked up to him and pressed a kiss to his chin before smiling. "Though I am up for a lazy afternoon around the lake with some beers."

Sam smiled to her and nodded as he sat up, keeping his arms around her as he held her close to him. "Well let's get started." He kissed her head.

Reluctantly getting off him, Andy adjusted her shirt and slipped her underwear back on as she looked to him. "I'm going for a quick change then I'll be out."

Getting up from the couch, Sam slipped his boxers back on and pulled up his pants before nodding to Andy as he heard her. "I'll grab the cooler from the truck and get some beers chilled." He told her, not bothering to put his shirt on he grabbed his keys from the side and headed outside, heading over to his truck he took in a deep breath and smiled to himself. He loved it out here, it was so peaceful.

Heading into the bedroom, Andy changed into a bikini. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed a little. Her scar was still red, was less sore but to her…it stood out like a sore thumb. She had stopped changing in front of Sam, wore vests or one of his shirts. Grabbing a vest from the draw she slipped it on before putting on a pair of shorts. She didn't want to see it or Sam to see it.  
Slipping on her flip flops she then headed out to the lake. Not seeing Sam there she frowned and glanced around a little. "Sam?" She called looking around before she then looked over to the truck seeing ahead bobbing around. Frowning she headed over. "Sam?" She called again heading to the back, frowning as she saw someone rummaging through the back. "Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded looking to the intruder.

Shocked he was caught the intruder looked to Andy, his eyes wide; he wasn't expecting to be disturbed. Panicking he tried to make a run for it, but he didn't know that she was a cop and he didn't know she was quick.

As he went to run, Andy quickly grabbed him and pushed him into the side of the truck her hand firmly on his chest as she looked to him. "I think I asked you a question. Cause last time I checked this was my boyfriend's truck and you are not him." She told him looking to him.

"Andy are you out here?" Came Sam's voice as he stood in the doorway of the cabin.

Distracted by Sam as he called her, Andy didn't get the chance to reply before the intruder punched her in the stomach and tackled her away from the truck before he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the lake before running off.

"Andy!" Sam called seeing her go into lake and rushed down; seeing the intruder had disappeared he then rushed over to help Andy. Jumping into the lake he swam over to her and pulled her to him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he looked to her, his arm around her waist while his other hand rested on her collarbone lightly.

"I'm okay." Andy replied, moving her arm around his neck. "He winded me though." She grumbled moving her hand to her stomach. Her ribs were still tender from being broke so she was thankful he didn't punch her in the ribs!

Heading back to the edge of the lake he moved Andy up onto the side before he pushed himself out of the water and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"I found him going through the back of your truck." She mumbled squeezing the water out of her hair. "When you called me I lost focus and he got the upper hand." She explained before looking to him. "I'm fine honestly." She told him with a soft smile.

Sighing he kissed her head and moved his arm around her and held her close to him as he lent his head down onto hers. "Well…not the way I pictured spending the day down on the lake…" He whispered before he then looked down to her. "How about we get into some dry clothes and try again?"

Andy leant into him before she then looked to him and sighed a little. "Sam you have to go after him…"

"Andy he was probably just passing by and thought he'd take a chance…he'll be long gone by now. I'm not leaving you. I'll call it in. Let Oliver know." He told her as he looked to her before he got to his feet and held his hand out to her. "Come on. Let's go get dry."

Taking his hand, Andy got to her feet and looked to him. "No one will come out here though will they?" She asked looking to him. She still wasn't ready to see anyone.

"They'll want a statement and a description…" He told her with a sigh before looking to her. "How about Oliver just comes down?" He asked looking to him. "It'll just be him, no one else."

Andy hesitated for a moment before she then looked to him and sighed and nodded. "Okay. As long as it's just Oliver and no one else." She told him before she then headed back inside the cabin to get some dry clothes.

Watching her go, Sam sighed a little before he then headed inside. Grabbing his phone from the side he quickly text Oliver to come to the cabin asap alone before he headed into the bedroom. As he entered and saw Andy quickly move her shirt down over her stomach he frowned a little. "Hey…" He moved over to her and looked to her, moving his hands to the rim of her top he gently started to lift it up.

As Sam started to lift her shirt up, Andy quickly shook her head and moved her hands to stop him. "Don't." She whispered looking to him.

Shaking his head he looked to her. "Hey…don't hide from me." He whispered back to her before he then lifted her shirt up. Seeing she hadn't sustained any injuries from the intruder he then looked to her scar and looked to her as he gently ran his thumb over it. "You don't have to hide this from me." He whispered keeping his eyes locked on her. "I'd love you even if you had a hundred of these…" He whispered. "It'll fade…" He whispered before looking to her and smiled to her and pointed to his own stomach. "I have two belly buttons remember."

Andy laughed a little before she then sighed a little. "It just looks so…ugly right now. I don't want to look at it…"

Sam moved his arms around her and kissed her head. "And it'll fade…it doesn't change you Andy…"

"But it's a reminder…" She whispered looking to him.

Sam sighed and nodded. "It is…but it doesn't change how I feel about you. Doesn't change us. Yes it's a reminder of what we have lost…but it's also a reminder of how strong we are together." He whispered as he then kissed her head. "I've text Oliver…he should be here in a little while." He told her before he then stepped away from her and put on some dry trousers.

Nodding a little Andy plonked herself on the edge of the bed. "I'm nervous." She admitted as she looked to Sam.

"You don't need to be nervous."

"I know…but it's been a while since I've seen anyone other than you or a doctor." She mumbled playing with her fingers.

Kneeling down in front of her, he moved between her legs and ran his hands gently up and down her thighs. "You have nothing to worry about it. Oliver isn't going to treat you any different than he does already…"

Andy scoffed as she looked to him. "He put me on desk duty."

Sam laughed as he looked to her. "You have broken ribs he had no choice…"

Andy nodded and sighed. "I know."

Leaning up, Sam cupped her face before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled as he looked to her. "Don't worry so much." He told her with a smile to her before he looked up hearing a knock at the door. "Come out when you're ready." He told her with a smile before he then headed out of the bedroom then to the front door, opening it he laughed a little stepping aside for Oliver to come in. "This is your place man you didn't need to knock."

"I know but I didn't know what you two would be up to." He commented before looking to him as he entered the cabin. "So what's up? Your text sounded pretty urgent…" He asked as he turned to look at his friend.

Sam sighed. "Andy was attacked…"

Oliver's mouth dropped. "What? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's fine. No harm done." Sam quickly reassured him. "She caught someone going through the back of my truck, she confronted him and he ended up getting the upper hand, winded her and threw her in the lake…he was long gone by the time I reached the dock."

"Do you have a description? Did he take anything?" Oliver asked looking to him.

"Don't think he took anything, Andy just said he was rummaging through the back…but yes…she can give you a description."

Oliver nodded a little before he looked to him. "We don't have to do this now…not if she's not ready."

"It's okay Oliver." Came Andy's voice as she appeared in the hallway. "We can do this now."

Oliver smiled to her. "It's good to see you kiddo. What can you tell me about this guy?"

Moving next to Sam, she ran her fingers lightly through her hair. "Urm white a bit taller than me, about eighteen years old maybe even younger…wearing a blue hoody, ripped jeans, maybe had browny-blonde hair, he had his hood up…I think maybe he was a homeless kid…he looked…too rough…"

"You think maybe he was just looking for something to eat?" He asked looking to her as he wrote down everything she told him.

Andy shrugged a little. "Maybe…he was on the skinny side so maybe he was…he seemed generally panicked when I caught him. I think he just freaked and done what he had to do to get away."

Oliver nodded. "Okay I'll get a description out on this kid…"

"I don't think he meant any harm…and I think he is long gone by now…"

Oliver smiled to her and gave a slight nod. "We will keep an eye out anyway. We don't want him to target anyone else." He smiled to her and popped his memo book away and looked to her. "You sure you're okay though?"

Andy smiled and nodded to him. "I'm fine honestly."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Good…look I'll leave you two in peace…if you need anything, let me know." He told them with a smile before he then headed to the door. "If anything comes up I'll let you know." He looked back and smiled to them. "We all miss you." He told them with a smile before he then headed out, closing the door behind him.

Andy smiled to Oliver before she then took a breath as she relaxed against Sam and smiled up to him. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

Sam smiled and kissed her head. "Course it wasn't. It's Oliver." He chuckled and smiled to her before he kissed her head and smiled to her. "Come on, I think there's some beers with our names on waiting for us." He beamed as he held his hand out for her and tugged her outside, his arm around her waist as he kept her close to him. Andy seeing Oliver…and well allowing him to come here, it was another step forward and right now he was so proud of her. He knew how hard she was finding everything but this was such an achievement for her. Onwards and upwards.

* * *

 _ **So just a little something to get me back into the swing of things after my holiday! haha!**_

 _ **Get ready for the next chapter when they go back to work and Marlo drops her bombshell! xD**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K x**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure that you are ready to go back to work? Could always leave it another week if you're still not ready?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Andy get ready that morning. It had been a total of six weeks since Andy's miscarriage. They spent four weeks at the cabin but the last two weeks Andy wanted to be back at home and wanted to get back into routine of being back into normality.

Andy looked to him and smiled as she gave a slight nod "I'm sure. I need to get back to normal Sam. I can't mope around the house anymore. I need to get back out there. Start doing my job again…"

"Problem being you won't be going back out there. You've still got broken ribs. They're not healed completely."

"I know but I still wanna be back in work. People have seen me now. They've stopped looking at me like I'm some little lost puppy." Moving over to him, Andy moved between his legs as she moved her arms around his neck and looked down to him and smiled to him. "Don't worry so much. I'm going to be on desk duty…you can keep an eye on me if you must."

Moving his arms around her he held her close to him and nodded to her. "I will be keeping an eye on you don't you worry." He smiled to her and tapped her bum playfully before standing up; stealing a kiss off her he smiled to her, keeping his arms around her.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything…but I really hope Marlo is gone. Of all people I do not want a pity look off her." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes before she looked up to Sam once more.

Sam looked down to her. "If she is still there take no notice of her."

"I'll try but there will be no promises. She's just rubbing me up the wrong way lately...well back before I was off work." Andy mumbled before she smiled to him before she happily kissed him briefly before grabbing her bag from the side. "Come on Swarek. Let's get to work."

Sam smiled. "After you Officer McNally." He teased with a smile to her.

"Thank you detective." She mused, poking her tongue out to him, Andy happily headed out of the house and down to Sam's truck. Popping her bag in the back she climbed into the passenger seat as she waited for Sam to get in the truck. As he climbed in she looked over to him. "Smoothie?" She asked with a hopeful grin to him.

Sam laughed as he popped the key into the ignition of the truck. "I had a funny feeling you were going to suggest that."

"Hey they are good smoothies and you know it!" She beamed with a grin to him. "You've been having them since I introduced you to them all those months ago."

"Okay I can't argue with that." Shaking his head he smiled as he headed towards the smoothie truck. There was no denying that this was the best smoothies! Pulling up he looked to her. "What you fancy?"

"Hmmm I'll have a Merry Berry please." She told him with a smile.

Nodding, Sam got out of the truck and headed over. Ordering the two smoothies he waited patiently, glancing over to Andy in the truck now and again just to make sure she was okay before he then paid the guy and went back. Passing Andy her smoothie through the window he climbed back into the truck, taking a sip of his own smoothie as he closed the door.

"What flavour you get?" Andy asked taking a sip of her own smoothie.

Sam laughed a little. "Zesty Fun." He mused with a chuckle.

"Ooo sounds zesty." Laughed Andy with a shake of her head.

Sam laughed as he heard her and shook his head as he drove to the station. She seemed like her old self and he couldn't help but smile, he had missed this Andy and he was so glad she was feeling better. Pulling into the car park he parked in his usual spot and cut the engine before looking to Andy. She had gone quiet. "You okay?" He asked looking to her.

Andy smiled and nodded as she looked to him. "Yep. Just seems so long since we were last here." She told him before she got out of the truck and grabbed her bag from the back. Taking a sip of her smoothie she waited for Sam to get out before the couple headed into the station. People were looking but she took no notice of them. Spotting Marlo in the detectives room she rolled her eyes. "Great." She mumbled before she then looked to Sam and smiled a little. "I'll see you in parade." She told him before she glanced to Marlo once more before heading into the locker rooms, taking another sip of her smoothie.

Sam sighed a little seeing Marlo before he then looked down to Andy and nodded a little as he watched her go before he sighed as he headed up to the detectives office. He was hoping she had finished her work and would be gone by now. What more work could she possibly be doing?

"Good morning Detective." Mused Traci as she looked to him as he walked into the office. "Good to have you back." She beamed with a smile.

Sam smiled to Traci. "Thanks Nash." He smiled to her before glancing to Marlo briefly before sitting down at his desk, popping his smoothie on the side as he relaxed back in his chair as he glanced out the windows slightly to the officers heading to parade.

"Andy doing okay?" Traci asked looking to him.

Sam smiled and nodded as he looked to her. "Yeah she's fine. She seems to be her old self again. She's in the changing rooms. She's glad to be getting back to work."

"You mean desk duty?" Laughed Traci with a shake of her head. "I'm going to go say hi." She mused as she got up from her seat and headed out of the office.

As Traci left, Sam moved forward and started to type away on his computer. He wasn't up for having a conversation with Marlo.

"Hey Sam." Came Marlo's voice as she looked to him a soft sigh passing her lips.

Sam sighed a little as he looked to her slightly. "Yeah?"

"I'm sor…"

"Don't." He cut in looking to her with a sigh. "I don't want to hear you're sorry. We've had enough of them." He told her firmly. "It happened. Me and Andy are getting through this. We don't want your pity." He told her before he then looked back to his computer once more.

"I need to tell you something." She told him before sighing. "It's important."

Sam sighed. "What is it Marlo?"

Marlo glanced at him slightly and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Sam turned and looked to her. "What?" He asked, the colour draining from his face. This was not happening.

"I'm pregnant…and you might be the father…"

Sam frowned. "Might?" He asked looking to her. "I've just come back mourning the loss of one child and now you're telling me this?"

"I'm four months…after I left I lost it for a bit…met a guy…" She trailed off and sighed as she looked to him. "I wasn't going to tell you if I'm being honest. I was just going to get on with it myself and raise the baby on my own, but I'm going to be here longer than expected and I'm probably going to start showing soon…I just thought you ought to know…I won't be able to do a paternity test until after the baby is born…"

Sam looked to her completely shocked. Of all things for her to say…she says that. He was in shock. This wasn't going to go down well with Andy at all. As he saw Andy and Traci go into the parade room he looked to Marlo. "You don't tell anyone about this until I've spoken to Andy about it." He shook his head.

"Dov knows…he found my scan picture when he was helping out up here." She whispered looking to him.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Just don't tell anyone else. This is going to hit her like a ton of bricks. For her sake…I hope that baby is not mine. It'll break her heart. " He mumbled shaking his head before he looked to Marlo once more before heading down to the parade room. It might have sounded harsh that he didn't want to be the father of Marlo's baby but it was how he felt right now. Still mourning the baby he could have had with Andy and now Marlo dropped this bombshell on him. How could he possibly tell Andy this news? It would not be the easiest thing to tell her in normal circumstances….but after losing their own baby? He couldn't bear to think about her reaction right now.


	8. Chapter 8

All through the day Sam was quiet. Very quiet. He didn't know how to break it to Andy. He'd look over to her sat at her desk now and again and he wanted to buck up the courage to go and speak to her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew how much it would break her heart. It might only be a possibility that he was the dad but it would be enough to upset Andy.

"Everything okay there Swarek?" Traci asked as she saw him staring into space again.

Snapping out of his own little world, Sam sighed a little and nodded as he rubbed his head a little. "Yeah I'm fine." He told her with a smile.

"You sure?" She asked. "You seem in your own little world."

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind." He told her as he then busied himself on his computer. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Traci looked to him for a moment before nodding a little and carried on with her case file. It was obvious he didn't want to talk but Sam was never a talker anyway!

Sam looked to her before he then looked to his computer, even finding the words he was finding difficult! He'd have to tell her tonight. He couldn't risk telling her here with Marlo still in the building. He didn't know how Andy would react and he had a feeling it wouldn't be a good reaction.

"Hey Andy." Smiled Traci spotting Andy coming in.

"Hey." She smiled a little as she moved over to Sam's desk and perched herself on the edge of it.

"What's wrong? You look like you've lost the will to live." Traci asked with a chuckle.

"I have. This paperwork is officially boring me to death. I've already made five cups of coffee just to get away from it." She grumbled folding her arms across her chest.

Traci laughed looking to her. "Miss being on the streets ey?"

Andy nodded. "Right now I'd settle for being Duncan's stupid training officer again just to get off that desk."

"Don't let Oliver hear you say that he'll have you on that desk even longer." Mused Sam as he looked to her.

Andy shot him a playful glare. "He wouldn't dare." She pouted before looking between the two of them. "You guys need help? I'll take anything as long as it's not my paperwork."

"You can go through some numbers for me if you like?" Sam suggested looking to her offering her some papers. "Any regular numbers or anything that stands out."

Quickly taking the papers Andy smiled. "Happily." She beamed as she grabbed a chair and rolled over to Sam's desk and grabbed a highlighter off his desk.

Sam smiled to her before he carried on his computer.

Flicking through the papers, Andy done what was asked. It felt good to be back in work. Back into normality at last. Glancing up as she saw Marlo come in she rolled her eyes a little and carried on looking at the papers in front of her. She didn't want to end up in conversation with her.

"McNally." Came Marlo's voice.

"Cruz." Was Andy's simple reply, not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Glad to see you back."

Andy looked to her. She could see that look in her eye. The look many people had given her. The pity look.

"I'm…"

"Don't want to hear it." Andy cut in looking to her making both Sam and Traci look up and watch the two. "I don't want to hear you're sorry…I don't want or need your pity Marlo." She told her in a slight snap before looking back down to her work.

Marlo looked at her before looking to Sam once more. Clenching her jaw she moved and sat down. "Was just trying to be polite."

"Don't care." Andy told her with a slight shrug. "I've had enough pity off everyone. I don't need anymore."

"It's not pity McNally it's genuine concern for a colleague."

"I'm not your colleague." Andy replied looking to her, resting the papers on her legs. "As far as I'm concerned? The sooner you are gone the better." She told her.

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to be around longer than originally planned." She told her.

"Shame. I was going to throw a party."

"Okay time out you two." Traci cut in looking to them.

"Don't worry. I was going to go grab a coffee anyway." And mumbled as she got up and headed out of the detectives room and down to the lounge.

Sam sighed as he looked to her before he then looked over to Marlo. "Was that necessary?"

"I was only trying to be polite…she's the one who got her panties in a twist." She commented before rolling her eyes as Sam went after Andy.

Going down into the lounge, Sam sighed as he moved over to Andy and stood next to her as she made a coffee. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She commented before slamming the spoon down. "No. Actually I'm not fine. I want her gone. What the hell she got to stick around for anyway? Not like there's anything actually here for her now is there." She grumbled with a shake of her head.

Sam sighed. He had to tell her. "Andy…" He whispered looking to her.

"What?" She grumbled as she looked to him.

"She's pregnant." He mumbled looking to her.

Andy looked to him and frowned. "Who Marlo? So? What's that got to do with her sticking around?"

"She's four months gone…"

Andy's face dropped as she moved away from him. "Yours…"

Sam sighed. "She said it might be. There's another guy…."

Andy couldn't look him in the eye. Her jaw clenched and her eyes filling with tears. Staying silent she then looked to him before she then walked passed him.

"Andy…" He called after her, turning to watch her go.

Andy shook her head as she looked to him. "No. Don't. It's all her fault. I knew it." She commented as she left and headed back to the detectives room.

Sam frowned as he heard her and quickly followed her out. "McNally." He called after her once more before following her up the steps.

"So this is why you're sorry." Andy snapped as she stood next to the desk. "You kill my baby in hoping Sam would come running back to you with his so called baby?"

Marlo looked to Andy and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Andy…" Frowned Traci as she got up from her seat.

Sam stood next to Andy as he came in. "Not here." He whispered to her.

Ignoring Sam and Traci, Andy looked to Marlo. "It was you who sent me to the evidence room that day. Was that your plan? Try and kill me?"

"You're crazy." Marlo commented looking back to her computer.

"No you're the crazy one. Admit it Marlo. You planted that bomb to try and get rid of me so Sam would come running back to you to look after your baby. But instead of killing me you killed my baby instead."

"You're pregnant?" Traci commented looking to Marlo, her mouth dropping slightly. Now she wasn't expecting that!

Getting to her feet Marlo looked to Andy, the two of them squaring up. "I had nothing to do with that bomb."

"Liar."

"Think what you want McNally. I didn't have anything to do with that bomb. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Gently grabbing Andy's arm, Sam sighed. "Come on let's get you out for some fresh air."

"Fresh air?!" Andy scoffed yanking her arm back as she glared to him. "She kills our baby and you're taking her side!" She shook her head as she stormed out of the office and out of the station. She needed to get away from them. Heading to a squad car she just sat in it before the tears just fell and she broke down. How could this be happening? How could Sam be possibly having a baby with HER!? This wasn't fair. Not in her eyes. She was Sam's girlfriend. Not Marlo. She should be carrying Sam's baby. Not Marlo. Right now she really did wish that she hadn't come back to work. She wanted to crawl under a rock and hide forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Heading into the car park, Sam glanced around to see if he could see Andy. Seeing her sat in one of the squad cars he sighed a little as he headed over to her. Going into the passenger side of the car he shut the door after him as he sat there for a minute before looking to her. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I wasn't taking her side." He told her. "But in there wasn't the time or place to be having a slanging match with her…"

"How long have you known you could be the father to her child?" Andy asked, her eyes locked ahead of her.

"She told me this morning. I was going to tell you tonight at home…just so we could avoid this whole scene…"

"Must be very convenient of her." Andy mumbled.

"She wasn't going to tell me. She was happy to go and do this on her own, but she's going to be staying until this explosion incident is sorted and she said she would start to show soon."

"She did it." Andy told him looking to him.

"You don't know that." Sam sighed looking to her.

Andy looked to him. "Don't I? How long has she known she was pregnant Sam? She knew she wouldn't be able to split us up to get you back…she knew the only way to get you back was to get rid of me…hence why she sent me to the evidence room knowing fully well that the bomb was in there ready to go off."

Sam sighed. "Andy do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? Marlo doesn't want me back…not to mention I'd never go back…."

"Not even if you lost me?" Andy asked.

"Not even if I lost you. I love you not her." He confirmed looking to her. Taking her hand in his he sighed. "I know it hurts…and I'm praying I'm not the dad…because the only person I want babies with is you." He whispered as he looked to her before bringing her hand up and pressing a soft kiss to it. "I love you Andy McNally." He whispered. "Only you. Marlo doesn't mean anything." He promised.

Hearing him, Andy looked to him the tears already welling in her eyes. "It still hurts."

Moving his hand to her cheek he sighed and wiped the tear that escaped the corner of her eye. "I know it does…but we can get through it. We can get through anything."

"Promise?" Andy whispered, clinging onto his hand tightly.

"I promise." He told her before he sighed and pulled her to him as he pressed a kiss to her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Maybe we came back too soon." He whispered as he gently rubbed her back.

Andy sighed moving her arms around him and hugged him back before shrugging a little. "We didn't know this was going to happen on the first day back."

"No we didn't but it's a sore subject…to both of us. It was the last thing we expected. Do you want to go home?" He asked as he looked to her.

Andy shook her head as she looked to him. "No. I want to stay."

"Andy…"

"No Sam. As long as she stays out of my way I'll be fine."

Looking to her for a minute he then moved his hand to pocket and gave her some money. "Go get us some pizza."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please?" Sam asked looking to her. "I'll see if Oliver can move Marlo."

Rolling her eyes Andy took the money and sighed. "Fine I'll do the pizza run."

"Love you." He smiled and kissed her head before he got out of the squad car and headed inside. He was glad that he got her to calm down but he wasn't too keen on the fact that Marlo was going to still be around. Heading back into the station Sam headed up to Oliver's office and gave it a knock.

"Hey Sammy come on in." Oliver shouted from his desk as he busied himself with paperwork.

Going in Sam moved over to the desk and plonked himself down on the chair. "We have a problem." He mumbled with a sigh.

Stopping what he was doing Oliver put his pen down and looked to him. "Is Andy okay?"

"Not really." He sighed. "Marlo is pregnant." He told him.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "She is?"

"Yep. And it might be mine."

"Might?"

Sam nodded a little. "She said when she left there was a guy they had a thing…but she won't know until the baby is born and we do a paternity test."

"You told Andy?" Oliver asked.

"She freaked." Sam admitted looking to his friend.

"Even though it's only a possibility it's yours?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "She's got it into her head that Marlo planted the bomb in the evidence room to try and kill her so I could get back with Marlo and play happy families because it was Marlo who sent her to the evidence room that day. She's blaming Marlo for the miscarriage anf the bomb."

Listening to Sam, Oliver looked to him surprised before he then sighed. "Is it a complaint she wishes to pursue? That could be messy."

Sam shook his head. "I think I've managed to talk her out of it…but she and Marlo cannot be in the same room. They've already had a major bust up. I think they will end up in an actual fight if they're in the same room." He looked to his friend. "Any chance you can move Marlo somewhere else? Just so they don't cross paths…"

Oliver listened to him before sighing a little. "Do you think Andy came back to work too early?" He asked.

Sam looked to him and gave a slight shrug. "I don't know. I thought she was ready but when she started shouting off over how it was Marlo's fault…I'm not too sure. It struck a nerve that's for sure…"

"Well that's understandable." He sighed once more. "I'll move Marlo to the squad room… hopefully she can get somewhere with her investigation. I don't want unnecessary tension." He mumbled before he sighed once more. "What's the odds the baby is yours?" He asked once more.

Sam shrugged a little. "I don't know. All I know…is that I don't want that baby to be mine. Andy's already been through so much…I can't imagine what it would do to her if the baby was mine…I know it probably sounds awful…"

Oliver sighed. "It doesn't sound awful Sam. I think after everything you two have been it's the last thing you need." He frowned and looked to her. "Where is Andy now?" He asked.

"I sent her on a pizza run."

"Oh I bet she loved you for that."

"Well I want Marlo out of that detective office before she gets back."

Oliver nodded to him. "Consider it done." He smiled to him before sighing a little. "If you need to go home don't hesitate…" He told him. "If it's too soon I'll understand."

Sam shook his head. "It'll be okay…she said she will be fine as long as she's not in the same room as Marlo."

Oliver nodded as he relaxed back in his chair. "Fine…but if anything else happens between them today I want you to take her home…if I could put her back out on the beat I would but I can't risk anything whilst her ribs are still broken."

Sam nodded. "No that's fine we won't have any more incidents."

"Make sure we don't Sammy. Now get back to work. I'll go tell Marlo she can move down into the squad room."

Sam smiled and nodded as he got up from his seat. "Thanks buddy." Heading out of the office he then smiled as he saw Andy coming in with the pizza. "Hey." He greeted as he moved his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "I've just spoken to Oliver and he's going to tell Marlo she can use the squad room to do her investigation…so until he does that how about we go stuff our faces in the lounge and I can tell you how much I love you." He mused with a smile to her.

Andy looked to him briefly before she nodded and headed to the lounge.

Heading into the lounge with Andy, Sam plonked himself down and opened the pizza box and smiled. "Hmm smells delicious." Looking to Andy he sighed. "Please eat something."

Sitting down Andy shook her head and scrunched her nose a little. "I'm not hungry."

Sam sighed. "You haven't eaten properly in days."

"Like I said. Not hungry."

Sighing Sam grabbed a slice of pizza and looked to her. "You're going to make me eat this whole pizza by myself?"

"You're the one who wanted pizza." Laughed Andy looking to him.

"This is all your fault!" Shouted Marlo as she came bursting into the lounge and glared at Andy. "Go running to your pal Oliver and now I'm stuck doing my work in the squad room!" She shouted once more, her hands going into fists.

Hearing Marlo, Andy looked to her blankly before rolling her eyes. "I didn't go to Oliver, Cruz. Sam did. Now go away I'm not in the mood."

Marlo glared to Sam before glaring back to Andy. "Yeah I wonder why he done that. Guess he had to seeing as your teacher's pet. Guess sleeping with a detective really does have its perks."

Andy got to her feet and glared back at her. "Got more perks than you ever did clearly." Andy snapped back as she glared at her. "Don't you dare come in here throwing your weight around. You are nobody here Marlo. You're not important. Now I suggest you get out of my face before I do something I regret. I've had enough of you to last me a life time. Finish your little investigation then get lost."

"More perks than me? I don't recall Sam waiting for you while you were on your little undercover mission." She snapped as she poked Andy in her vest.

"Hey!" Snapped Sam as he jumped to his feet and quickly moved Andy back and stood between them and glared to Marlo. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her. You have no right. And as for your comment? I should have waited for her. My only regret was I didn't." He told her firmly.

"Swarek, McNally, go home." Came Oliver's voice from the door.

"But…" Began Andy.

"No buts McNally. Both of you. Go home. Cruz I'll see you in my office." He told her before leaving the doorway. He had to nip this in the bud.

Andy glared at Marlo before she stormed out of the lounge.

"You are completely out of order." Sam snapped at Marlo before looking as Andy came storming back in and grabbed the pizza box. "No way in hell is she having this pizza." He grumbled before storming back out, pizza box under the arm.

Sam shook his head at Marlo before he followed Andy out. This was supposed to be a start of a new day…it was turning into a nightmare! How was he supposed to stop these two from killing each other? As far as he was concerned they couldn't even be in the same building as each other right now! Until this baby is born he could see the next few months being very difficult for all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

"McNally…"

"Don't." Sighed Andy as she got out of the truck once they had arrived home. After Oliver told them to go home Andy went straight to locker rooms to change back into her civvies before leaving the division and she hadn't said a word the whole ride home. Hadn't even looked to him. Grabbing her bag she headed inside. She didn't want to talk. There was nothing to say right now. Marlo had wound her up too much. Unlocking the door she dumped her bag on the side before heading to the bathroom to run a bath. She needed to try and relax. Needed to unwind.

Sam sighed as she just headed into the house and got out of the truck and followed her in. Closing the door behind him he headed up to the bedroom and glanced over to the bathroom and sighed. "Andy it's nothing personal." Sam told her as he looked to her before slowly going to the bathroom doorway. "Maybe you did go back to work too soon. This was something we were never prepared for."

"Well it sure as hell feels damn personal." Andy mumbled as she stood by the bath and watched it fill after she popped the plug in and turned the water on. "Why couldn't he send her home? She's not even supposed to be there."

"She's got a job to do Andy and she's doing it. You can't let her get to you. Be the bigger person. You both wound each other up today."

Andy looked to him. "How can I let it go? She might be carrying your child. Liking her isn't top of my list right now." Shaking her head she looked back down to the bath.

"And right now isn't the time for us to have a fall out. Oliver sent us home because he felt that was what was best for you. We have to accept that. You went back to work too soon. We have to admit that."

Andy rolled her eyes briefly and kept her eyes on the bath as she watched it fill. "You don't know how I'm feeling." She stated keeping her arms tightly around herself.

"No you don't get to that." Snapped Sam as he looked to her. "You don't get to play that card because it's not just you who lost something Andy! I lost a baby too! It hurts me as much as it hurts you! You should have never had confronted Marlo like that in the first place and certainly not in the division. Do you have any idea how awkward work is going to be while she is still there? We are supposed to be in this together remember?"

Andy turned to look at him. "But you could have another baby…with her…"

"I don't want a baby with her. I hope that baby isn't mine. How many times do I have to tell you that? Right now we can't do anything until that baby is born but I've told you, you are the ones I want to have babies with McNally. Not Marlo. Not anyone else. You." Sighing in frustration he moved in front of her and rested his hands on her arms. "Look…I'm sorry it's come to this right now. And we are both still hurting…but you can't go around hating the world over something that is considered natural…" Sighing he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and lent his head down on hers. "Stop being so angry." He whispered to her before he then looked down to her. "Have a bath…relax…" He told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead before he then left her to it and headed downstairs. Sitting down on the sofa he sighed to himself before he ran is fingers over his face a little. He really didn't know what to do. He didn't want Andy to feel this way and now this whole thing had blown up with Marlo, she was just even more angry at the world. Relaxing back on the sofa he grabbed his cell phone as he gave Oliver a quick text. He knew he was just doing his job and doing what was best for Andy. Looking up now and again to see if he could hear Andy come out of the bathroom he drummed his fingers on his leg a little. He needed to snap her out of this funk. Needed to get his Andy back because right now she had turned into the Andy from when she first lost the baby and most of the time he didn't know what to say to her. Everything was so hard right now and they had had their fair share of hard times over the years. Getting up from the sofa he headed back upstairs and waited in the bedroom for Andy. He didn't want them to be in this weird mood with each other or have an atmosphere. They needed to be strong.  
As the door finally opened he looked to her and smiled a little. "Thought you were going to stay in there all night." He commented with a soft smile.

Towel wrapped around her, Andy looked to him before she shrugged a little and headed over to her side of the bed. "Was tempted." She mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"McNally please…" Sighed Sam as he moved over to her and sat behind her as he moved his arms around her middle and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "I hate it when we fight." He mumbled before he rested his forehead on her shoulder and sighed. "Just tell me what I can do to make this okay again?"

Andy sighed as she looked back to him. "I don't know." She admitted before looking ahead of her and just stared at the wall. "I thought I'd be okay going back to work…that I'd get back into my routine and eventually I'd…forget." She whispered before shrugging. "But I can't. I can't help but think of what we might have had…what we should have. I feel like a huge part of me is missing and that it's something that I'm never going to get back. I look at my scar and it's a constant reminder of what we lost. The everything with Marlo…I freaked. All the emotions I'd blocked away…the anger I felt but never showed at first all finally came bursting out. I took it out on her." She admitted hanging her head a little. "Jealous of what she's going to have…and what she's possibly going to have with you." She mumbled playing with her fingers a little.

Tightening his arms around her he kissed her head and just held her close to him. "You don't need to be jealous of her. It's a possibility I'm having a baby with her. But it's also a possibility that I am not. But everything you are feeling…it's completely normal…you don't need to suppress any feelings…never feel like you have to do that either. Take another few weeks off work…let everything with Marlo settle down…get yourself back to normal…if you wanna cry then cry. If you wanna shout then you shout at me…"

"I'm not going to shout at you…" Frowned Andy with a sigh before she shrugged a little. "I'm normally so…sympathetic to others…yet when we lost the baby I just felt numb…sure I cried…but there was no real emotion. Just loneliness and emptiness…but now? I don't know what to feel because there is so much to feel…so much to be angry about…"

"Time to let some of that emotion out now…" He whispered to her as he kept his arms tightly around and just stayed there. She needed him more than ever right now. She might not admit that but he knew it deep down. Sighing to himself he kissed her head before he gently bought her back with him as he laid down on the bed and kept her close to him. He could feel how tense she was right now. "Relax." He whispered to her as he gently rubbed her arms. He didn't care she was just in a towel he just wanted to hold her. Make everything okay. They would get through this. He knew they would. They just had to tackle these next couple of months together as a couple and not against each other. It was them against the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three Months Later.**

"How's Andy doing now with the whole Marlo thing?" Oliver asked Sam as they moved over to a table in The Penny and took a seat with their drinks.

Sam sighed a little as he sat down and looked over to his friend. "She doesn't say much about it to be honest. We as a couple are good…happy…but as soon as Marlo is around her whole mood changes. She distances herself from me. I know it's killing her not knowing. It's killing me if I'm being honest."

"I thought there was a test they could do when woman are pregnant to know who the dad is if they weren't sure?" Oliver asked looking to him.

Sam nodded. "There is and Marlo was going to have it but there is a risk of miscarriage and it was a risk she wasn't willing to take." He told him with a sigh. "I don't blame her for not doing it. It's a frightening thought. Especially if you're so far along. Just feels like she's been pregnant forever and it's never going to end." He admitted playing with his glass a little.

Oliver nodded to him. "Still I don't blame McNally…it's hard on her. Hard to accept. Not something you're just going to get over in a blink of an eye especially after everything you went through with the loss of your child with her."

"I just wish she wouldn't push me away…it's not like I asked for this to happen."

"I know pal but shit happens and we just got to deal with it best we can." Oliver told him with a smile. "Marlo will be going on maternity leave in a couple of weeks; hopefully things will be easier on you then. When is she due anyway?"

"Think she has about nine weeks left." He shrugged a little and sighed. "She gave me a scan picture of her last scan…"

"Did you show Andy?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I didn't want to upset her. I knew it wouldn't go down well."

"Well what have you done with the scan picture? You know all hell will break lose if she finds it…"

"She won't find it. I gave it back to Marlo. She's acting like this baby is mine. She hasn't sent the other guy a photo…she's putting me in an impossible position. I feel like right now I have to choose between Andy and my possible unborn child."

"Look man…if this baby is yours…Andy needs to accept that. And you need to tell her that. She can't go around kicking off at any opportunity. She needs to remember she's a cop and that means she has to be professional especially in our line of duty." He told him looking to him. "It's horrible what happened to Andy…but she can't throw all the blame on Marlo. She can't use that woman as a punching bag. What happened was not Marlo's fault. It was Steve Peck's. If she wants to throw the blame then she really needs to throw it his way not Marlo's."

"I know I know." He mumbled before he ran his fingers through his hair and looked to him. "What do I do Oliver?"

"I think you need to go home…and talk with her. It's not fair on Marlo and it's not fair on you. The air needs to be cleared. It's been three months since you found out Marlo was pregnant…you can't keep walking on egg shells until this baby is born. It needs to be sorted now."

"You're right." He mumbled as he picked up his drink and took a sip before he looked to his watch. "I'll finish this then head home. Hopefully she would be calm enough and we can discuss this properly without us ending up in a shouting match." He sighed and downed the rest of his drink. "Better get your couch ready in case she kicks me out." He mused with a chuckle before sighing as he got to his feet. "I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Bye Sammy." Oliver mused as he took a sip of his own drink as he watched his friend leave the bar.

Sighing to himself Sam slipped his coat on and headed out of The penny. Zipping his coat up he headed back to the house. He knew Oliver was right. They had to talk about this and like adults. Making a quick and swift walk back he soon put his key in the door and headed inside as he arrived home. "McNally?" He called as he shut the door behind him, putting his keys in the bowl on the side as he glanced around.

"I'm up here." Andy called from the bedroom as she headed into the bedroom to get changed after having a shower.

Taking a breath Sam then headed up to the bedroom, going in he smiled to her as he lent on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest as he watched her.. "Hey you…nice shower?"

Andy gave a slight nod. "Yes. Needed it after that shift. Stupid teenagers threw eggs at me and Chloe." She grumbled with a shake of her head as she ruffled her wet hair with a towel. "Got everywhere. Thought Chloe was actually going to lose her temper for a second." She mused with a chuckle.

Sam pouted. "Not fun." He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Chloe? Lose her temper? Is she actually capable of doing that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Apparently so. Well so she tells me anyway. I am yet to see it." She laughed before she looked to him and frowned a little. "Everything okay? You seem like you're in your own little world there."

He looked to her before he then sighed a little and nodded to her giving a slight shrug. "Yeah was just hoping we could talk."

Andy frowned a little. "Talk? About what?" She asked as she dried herself off and slipped on a pair of shorts and a vest.

"Marlo." Came Sam's simple answer as he looked to her.

"I don't want to talk about Marlo." Sighed Andy as she brushed passed him and moved the wet towels into the laundry basket.

"Well that's tough because we are going to talk." Sam told her firmly. They had to! Following Andy he soon took her hand and bought her back into the bedroom and moved onto the bed. "We can't avoid this conversation forever. We have to talk."

Rolling her eyes a little Andy sighed, reluctantly sitting on the bed she looked to him and gave a slight shrug. "There's nothing to say."

"Yes there is." He sighed as he looked to her. "Andy I love you more than anything…you know I do. You know I would not be the man I am today if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here without you. But you cannot use Marlo as a punching bag anymore. What are you going to do if this baby is mine? Despise that baby as much as you despise Marlo?" He asked with a sigh.

"No of course not." Sighed Andy before she looked to him. "It's just so hard right now…not to hate her." She whispered with a sigh.

"I know…and I know it's so hard right now after what we lost…but it wasn't Marlo who caused that explosion. It was Steve. He admitted to you that it was him! I know you resent her right now...but I need you. I need you to stick by me. If this baby is mine I need you to stop hating Marlo…I don't want us to fight over this or fall out about it. But this is something I want us to share together…if this is my baby I want you to be a part of its life just as I will be…I want you to do this with me. Please…do this for me. Not for her. For me." He begged as he looked to her a sigh passing his lips as he kept his eyes locked on her.

Listening to him, Andy then sighed as she hung her head a little, slightly ashamed of herself and what she put him through the last couple of months. "I'm sorry. I know I haven't made this easy for you. And like you said it's not fair on Marlo. This should be a relaxing time for her…not…stress that I'm probably causing." She mumbled before she then looked to Sam. "I will try…I will try to be civil with Marlo for the sake of you…for that baby." She whispered as she moved her hands to his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "If that baby is yours? I promise I'll stand by you. Every step of the way. I'll do my best." She promised as she looked to him. Offering him a soft smile she lent in and pressed her lips to his. She didn't want them to fight. And she did agree. She did need to stop hating Marlo. They were in this together. She couldn't walk away from him. She never would. But she needed to get her act together for the sake of him and for the sake of his possible child. It wasn't fair for her to keep acting like this. This really was the time for them to be sticking together. She didn't want to lose Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel like I'm in the middle of interrogation." Andy mumbled to Sam as she sat at a table in The Penny as they waited for Marlo to show up. They had all agreed they needed to clear the air and get their feelings off their chest and put the past behind them. She couldn't blame Marlo for her miscarriage when it was Steve Peck who admitted it was him who had caused the explosion in the evidence room. It wasn't fair on Marlo.

Looking to Andy Sam smiled a little to her. "You'll be okay. Marlo knows this is purely for us to talk…not to get into an argument." He told her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled to her. "You know you were in the wrong…hopefully she will see where she was in the wrong too and we can just put this messy business behind us."

"Can I ask you a question?" Andy asked looking to him.

Sam looked to her and gave a nod as he took a sip of his drink. "Sure, shoot."

"Do you think the baby is yours?"

He looked to her. "I honestly don't know." Sam answered her honestly. "I thought we were always so careful…" He shrugged a little and sighed. "We are not going to know until the baby is born…which isn't going to be much longer."

Andy gave a slight nod to him before she then looked up as she heard the door opening. Seeing a heavily pregnant Marlo come in Andy took a breath as she looked to Sam. "Here we go." She whispered to him, adjusting herself in her chair before offering Marlo a soft smile as she came over. "Marlo."

"McNally." Came Marlo's reply as she looked between the pair of them.

"Take a seat." Sam told her gesturing to the empty chair.

Marlo looked to them both before she sighed a little as she then moved and sat down, resting her handbag on her lap before she then looked between the pair of them. "Heard you found out who caused that explosion." She commented looking to Andy.

"Uh yeah. Steve Peck. Who would have thought he was corrupt? Considering who is mother and father are and all that."

"Will admit it's not something I would have thought either."

"I'm sorry for accusing you Marlo." Andy told her as she looked to her. "It was wrong of me."

Hearing her Marlo sighed and gave a small nod as she looked to her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to wind you up."

Andy gave a nod as she looked to her. "You should be enjoying these last few months without stress or anything…and I'm sorry if that I caused you any. It was wrong of me."

Marlo looked to her and gave a nod. "And I'm sorry too. I know it couldn't have been easy to hear after what happened to you."

Andy looked to her. "Well one step at a time…we don't know that baby is Sam's yet." She commented with a frown.

"It's still a possibility though." Marlo told her as she looked to her. "We can't pretend it's not."

"No but you can't expect Sam to take full responsibility when he doesn't know if this is his child." She told her. She didn't want Marlo to take advantage of Sam. Not until they had all the facts. Andy might have been in the wrong about accusing Marlo of trying to kill her but there was still something not right about her. She knew more than she was letting on and Andy could tell.

Marlo looked to her for a few minutes before nodding a little. "I guess you're right. Once the baby is born we can get this matter resolved."

Sam looked to the two of them. "So, can we call a truce?" He asked looking between them. "No more jumping down each other's throats."

Andy sighed and gave a nod. "Fine. No more."

Marlo nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

"Right now that is settled." Sam began as he got to his feet and looked to Andy. "We have reservations."

"We do?" Andy asked with a frown.

"We do now let's go." Sam told her before looking to Marlo. "I'm sure we'll see you soon."

Marlo gave a nod. "We will." She confirmed as she stayed in her seat.

Andy got to her feet and moved over to Sam. "Since when do you make reservations?" She asked as she smiled to him.

"I make reservations a lot but something always ends up happening and then we don't go. Tonight we are going." He told her looking to her as he moved his arm around her waist and held her close to him as they walked back to his truck. "How do you feel now that's settled?" he asked looking to her.

"I still think she's not telling us something." Andy admitted looking to him with a little shrug. "But it's not long before the baby is born so I'll keep my mouth shut."

Sam sighed looking to her. "At least she's not going to be at work now. She's on maternity leave. We can just get on with our jobs now."

Andy gave a nod as she looked to him and happily leant into him. "You do know it won't change anything between us don't you? If it turns out the baby is yours…"

Sam looked down to her and smiled as he kissed her head. "I know." He whispered to her. "We are in this together…"

Andy nodded to him as she climbed into the truck. "We are." She promised with a smile to him. "Just don't forget about me."

"I could never forget about you." Sam smiled to her before he started up the engine and headed off to the restaurant. He was glad they were able to clear the air with Marlo. It was a lot less pressure on all of them. And it would soon be a weight off their shoulders once they knew if the baby was his or not. Looking over to Andy now and again he then smiled to himself. Things had started off really rocky when she found out about Marlo's baby, but things were finally at an ease and he could walk around without feeling like he was walking around on eggshells!


End file.
